


Built to Withstand Extreme Forces

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ADD/ADHD Tony Stark, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kink Negotiation, M/M, OCD Bruce Banner, Objectification, Overstimulation, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Tony and Bruce like each other more than they want to, and Tony's size queen dreams come true.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Hulk/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 188
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Built to Withstand Extreme Forces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



"Doctor Banner," Tony said from the doorway of Bruce's lab. "I have a problem."

"You have a lot of problems," Bruce said absently. "One moment, please. Counting."

Uncharacteristically, Tony shut up and waited as Bruce counted ten droplets of nutrient solution into each of his petri dishes, though he did start wandering around the lab and looking at things. "Did I say you could come in?" Bruce inquired, stripping off his gloves and going to wash his hands.

"You didn't say I couldn't," Tony said. "Anyway, I own the building. Under New York City landlord-tenant laws—"

"Uh-huh," Bruce said. "What did you actually want to—don't touch that."

Tony put down the microscope slide. "Yeah, sorry, biologics just fascinate me. Nothing is standardized! If you break something alive you can't just make a new one. I don't know why anyone would go into this line of work." He picked up another slide and peered at it.

"Don't. Touch that," Bruce said, more firmly.

"Right, sorry." Tony put it down and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So my problem is, I'm an insatiable cock slut and size queen."

Bruce decided he needed to be sitting down for this, and pulled over a stool. "Okay," he said. "So you want, what, Hulk dick?"

Tony blinked at him. "Well... yeah, actually. I thought I'd have to lead up to it."

" 'I'm an insatiable cock slut and size queen' was your idea of leading up to it?" Bruce realized he was fidgeting with his glasses. He folded them and tucked them in his breast pocket.

"I tend to skip the introduction and go right to methods and results." Tony shrugged. "Anyway, you don't seem surprised."

"I've met you," Bruce said. "Natasha owes me fifty bucks. She didn't think you'd ever actually ask." That had been one of the easier bets he'd ever placed. He'd met guys like Tony—not exactly, no one was _like_ Tony Stark, but he knew that mix of ego and the desperate need to be bent over and wrecked. He'd been waiting for a while now, knowing Tony would need to psych himself up to making a move, making space for it... and building up an extensive library of his own fantasies in the meantime.

"Okay, well, that's more than I needed to know about how much my friends speculate about my sexual practices." Tony shifted from foot to foot, like a little boy who wanted to beg for a train set for Christmas. "Anyway. Yeah. I'm propositioning you, or rather, the big green guy, via you. Or is he you? Are you him? I've never been totally clear on that."

"I'm not clear on it either," Bruce said. "So we're going to need to set some safety precautions, because I don't think he's going to care very much if you safeword."

"Is that a yes?" Tony bounced up and down eagerly, the little boy discovering that a train set was already under the tree.

"Somewhat against my better judgment," Bruce said, keeping his voice level even though excitement was bubbling up inside him, "yes, it's a yes."

~

From: Bruce Banner

To: Virginia Potts

Hi Pepper,

Tony says he has your go-ahead for a romp with the Hulk. I just wanted to confirm.

From: Virginia Potts

To: Bruce Banner

Hi Bruce,

Romp away. Just please don't break him.

~

Tony ended up repurposing a storeroom so he could outfit it with everything necessary: a padded frame for him to rest on, a panic button built into the padded frame, knockout gas canisters in the vents that would be triggered by the panic button, soundproofing. 

"This is a lot of effort for a one-time thing," Bruce said. He'd tried to leave that question open-ended, but Tony had closed it, claiming he didn't do second dates. Bruce suspected Tony just wanted to avoid asking Pepper to approve anything more than a quick fling.

"This is, like, my Make-A-Wish," Tony said, scrolling through the schematics one more time. "So what if it takes weeks and costs a shitload of money. It's worth it for one pure sweet hour of making my Hulk dick dreams come true."

Bruce wanted Natasha on hand with tranquilizer darts, but Tony refused. "I'm going to cry like a little baby when I get that thing in my ass," he said. "Romanoff really doesn't need to see that."

"Then JARVIS needs to listen in and be able to summon help if needed," Bruce said. "Not negotiable."

"Fine," Tony said. "But I don't think you'll hurt me. You love me too much."

Bruce laughed shortly. "Sure," he said. "Right. You know it's not _me_ you're going to be in there with, right?"

"I saw the video of him catching me like a football," Tony said. "We're buddies. He practically gave me mouth to mouth."

"That's not how I remember it," Bruce said. "You sure you weren't watching some Iron Hulk porno by mistake?"

Tony waved a hand. "I'm sure it'll all work out."

Bruce wasn't sure at all. "More gas canisters," he said. "Just in case."

~

Bruce met Tony outside the storeroom. Tony was carrying a plastic shopping bag with a few supplies. Bruce was carrying...

"Is that a rug?" Tony said.

"Yeah," Bruce said. "It's kind of cold and bare in there. I thought it could use a little decor."

They went in and Bruce carefully unrolled the rug in front of the frame. "Nice," Tony said. It was nice, red and dark gold and green woven in a floral pattern. "Did you bring that from, uh, India?" He was proud of himself for remembering Bruce had spent time in India. Or was it Pakistan? Somewhere around there.

"Pier One," Bruce said. "You have too many clothes on."

There was a heated undertone to his voice that made Tony want to already be on his knees and sucking Bruce's dick. Where had that come from? He tried to ignore it and started unbuttoning his shirt. "JARVIS, increase the temperature to seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit," he said. A thermostat clicked and warm air blew in through the vents. "There, you see? JARVIS is listening just like you wanted, though I told him not to talk. This scene may be recorded for quality and training purposes. And I'm keeping the recordings just in case we need to, um... blackmail the Hulk... you know, forget I said that."

"I don't really pay attention to anything you say," Bruce said. He was closely examining the construction of the frame. "You think this is sturdy enough?"

Tony paused in pushing his pants down. " _Doctor_ Banner," he said, affronted. "I don't tell you how to medicine. Don't tell me how to engineering."

Bruce shrugged. "You're the one who'll be on it if it collapses," he said.

"I was extremely aware of that when I designed and built it," Tony said. "Anything short of a locomotive going up my butt isn't going to knock it over."

Bruce completed his inspection and started getting undressed. He was surprisingly well built for a physics nerd. As he folded his clothes neatly, because of course he did, Tony couldn't help looking him over, and he had to admit he liked what he saw. Bruce's cock was hard and... well, the best word for it was _pretty_ , uncut and smooth with just a hint of a curve. Tony couldn't escape another image of sucking him off, and the fantasy made his own cock jump a little. _I'm here for the Hulk,_ he reminded himself sternly. _Not Bruce. We're going to do this crazy thing once, and that's it._

Bruce caught him looking, gave him a little smirk, and put his shirt on top of his pants. "You need help getting ready?" he asked.

Tony shook his head. He'd been practicing for weeks with his biggest toys. There was already a full syringe of lube in his ass—and starting to leak out, trickling warmly down one thigh. "I'm good," he said. "You?"

Bruce laughed at that, a real laugh that made him look—damn it!—even more attractive. "Get yourself on there," he said.

Tony climbed up on the frame, made sure the panic button was within reach, and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again and peered over his shoulder, because he couldn't not look.

Bruce's breathing got heavier, and his hands flexed. The transformation wasn't instantaneous, but it was too fast for Tony to see clearly. Then he was alone in a room with a naked Hulk. The room suddenly felt very small.

He sucked in a breath at the sight of the Hulk's huge, hard cock. It was even bigger than he'd dared to hope. Testicles the size of softballs dangled behind it. How had Bruce's torn, tight pants kept that package so well hidden? The thing was the size of his arm. And it still had that pretty curve. Tony watched it bounce as the Hulk strode toward him. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, please."

The Hulk snorted and groped his ass, the entirety of which fit into one green palm. Tony felt tiny, a little terrified, hugely turned on. He buried his face in the padding and breathed deeply, relaxing as well as he could.

Two enormous hands came down on either side of his head to rest on the frame, which didn't so much as creak. Tony had a moment to feel proud of his handiwork and then the world narrowed to the enormous dick being pushed into his ass.

It hurt, but not like he was going to die, and he'd cope with anything short of that. He'd never felt anything remotely like this. Nothing silicone could compare to the living heat of the Hulk's cock, or the surprising skill with which the green guy wielded it. The stretch was powerful, intense, but more overwhelming than that was the knowledge that his long-held fantasy was really coming true. Tony blissed out almost immediately, feeling his brain melt out of his ears as endorphins coursed through him.

Tony hadn't expected slow and careful, but this wasn't fast and brutal either. The Hulk fucked into him like he was a Fleshlight, or a hole in the wall. He didn't even care enough about Tony to want to brutalize him. He just took what he wanted. Tony had never been so objectified, and he had no idea why it was so hot, but only the pain of being nearly split open kept him from coming. He clutched at the frame, panting and groaning as the Hulk methodically worked deeper and deeper into him. When at last he felt the Hulk's hips press against his and its cock bottoming out somewhere impossibly far inside him, he couldn't hold off any longer and shuddered through a wrenching orgasm that left him gasping and wrung out.

The Hulk didn't stop. He just kept pounding away, dragging out and driving in, huffing but not sounding like he was particularly exerting himself. Tony felt his eyes roll back in his head. The pain grew but the pain itself was turning him on. He pressed his forehead into the padding, and every time he wanted to say "No," he made himself grind out, "Yes. More. More! I can take it. I can take it." He knew he was only talking to himself and the Hulk didn't care, but soon more words were spilling out of him, begging and pleading, cursing, shouting. His dick got hard again. He came again. It didn't matter. He was just a toy, a hole, he existed to get fucked.

Dimly he registered a change in the sensations inside him, and as he realized what was about to happen, the Hulk gave a sudden gutteral roar and slammed into him. Tony cried out, writhing, grinding his own half-hard cock against the frame, as the Hulk's cock pulsed and throbbed. It kept going until he felt bloated and swollen, his stomach distending. In the tiny corner of his mind that never fully shut up, he wondered whether Hulk come was green like a Shamrock Shake.

After a long gray time in which Tony started to really become aware of just how much his ass hurt, the Hulk slowly stepped back, dragging his cock out of Tony and releasing a thick river that poured down Tony's legs. Tony lay limply on the frame, not sure how to begin to move. His head was all floaty, and the rest of him felt like the floor of Penn Station.

Tony had just begun to wonder whether the Hulk was gearing up for a second round—a thought that had his hand edging toward the panic button—when he heard human-size footsteps behind him. "Are you okay?" Bruce asked. He sounded actually worried.

"Yeah," Tony muttered. "I just." He tried to figure out what words came after that, and gave up.

Bruce carefully lifted him off the frame and lowered him to the rug. The wet spots were cold against Tony's overheated skin, but he didn't care. He curled up on his side, one hand pressed to his belly. It felt almost stretched. He chuckled drunkenly. "I overindulged," he slurred.

"You what?" Bruce seemed remarkably composed. He sat down on the rug next to Tony, unselfconsciously naked.

"Like Thanksgiving."

"You're not making any sense."

Tony waved it off. "Water," he said. "In the bag."

"That was English, at least," Bruce said. He got up and came back with a bottle of water, which he uncapped and put down next to Tony, and a foil square. "You brought a mylar blanket?"

"Keeps body heat in," Tony said. He lifted his head and fumbled a shaky hand toward the water. Bruce caught the bottle before it could tip over and held it to Tony's mouth. He took a long drink and lay back, gasping. "Prevents shock."

"I know what it does," Bruce said, unfolding the blanket and draping it over Tony. The rustling was loud in the windowless room.

"Didn't think you were the aftercare type," Tony said. His gaze traced the pattern in the rug over and over. The entire middle of his body ached. He felt very peaceful.

"I'm a physician," Bruce said. He held the bottle up, raising one eyebrow in a question. Tony nodded, and gratefully sipped as Bruce held the bottle for him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce asked again.

" _Yes_ ," Tony said, glaring at him. "Let me enjoy my glow, okay? That was fucking _tremendous_ and I want to bask."

"Okay, okay," Bruce said. He put the water down and settled his palms on his thighs, closing his eyes and taking slow breaths. Tony matched the rhythm of his breathing without meaning to, and the feeling of peace flowed back over him. His mind was usually too noisy for meditation to work for him, but the Hulk had fucked all the thoughts out of his head.

Finally he exhaled. "I think... I can sit up now."

Bruce helped him sit up. He shifted around, trying to find a way to rest his weight on his backside that didn't turn the deep ache into stabbing pain. The blanket fell away, and he let it; he felt warm enough. "Your rug got messed up," he said, looking down at the large splotches of wetness. (No trace of shamrock green. So much for that theory.)

"It's machine washable," Bruce said dryly, "and also I really don't care, unless you plan to keep the room set up like this so we can do that again."

Tony looked over at him. "It was good for you too, huh?"

Bruce tilted his head. "Hard to describe," he said. "Sometimes I'm along for the ride and sometimes I'm... somewhere else. But yeah, it was good." He gave Tony that devastating, self-deprecating little smile. Tony didn't even like kissing—it made it too hard to talk, and he didn't know who he was if he wasn't talking—and that smile made him want to kiss Bruce until he liked himself better. "So," Bruce said. "Are you only into giant dicks, or do you like human ones too?"

"Can I tell you something?" Tony said. "Pretty much as soon as you took your clothes off—no, even before that, I kept thinking of myself on my knees in front of you, sucking you off."

The smile shifted into a thoughtful look. Maybe even what Tony might call a _smoldering_ look. "It's funny you should say that," Bruce said. "I was thinking how good you'd look with your face stuffed full of my cock."

Tony's own cock tried very hard to get hard, and failed. But he was extremely aware of it trying.

"Pick a date," he said hoarsely. "Tell JARVIS to put it on my calendar." He shifted again and groaned. "But not this week. And maybe not next week. I have to talk to Pep first, and she's in Hong Kong until the seventeenth." He definitely wanted to have that conversation in person, ideally while Pepper was all melty and post-orgasmic and in the mood to be generous. Maybe he'd work her up by telling her everything he wanted Bruce to do to him. That would probably go over well.

"You pick the date, then," Bruce said. He began carefully folding the mylar blanket back into its little square. Tony didn't have the heart to tell him he was just going to throw the thing out. "I'll make myself available."

"Oh yeah?" Tony said. "That's an interesting idea too."

Bruce didn't raise his eyes from the blanket, but he shook his head, smiling for real. "I didn't want to like you," he said. "I definitely didn't want to like you this much."

"Same," Tony said, shrugging like he wasn't already completely willing to do just about anything Bruce asked, "but here we are."

Three weeks later, as he dropped to his knees in front of Bruce on the slightly faded carpet, he thought that _here_ was a pretty great place to be.


End file.
